poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Lilo
Lilo & Stitch's Adventures of Gargoyles is another upcoming TV Series by Toonwriter. It will appear on Google Drive in a near future. Plot The series features Lilo, Stitch, Angel, the Mane Six and their friends joining forces with a clan of mythological creatures known as the Gargoyles, a group of monsters that turn into stone during the light of day. The show focuses on the Mane Six and their friends and students meeting a particular clan led by a gargoyle named Goliath. The clan lived in Scotland in the Medieval Age where they helped protect the Wyvern castle. One day, they were cursed by a wizard to remain in their stone form until their castle "rose above the clouds." In the present day, top billionaire David Xanatos purchased the Gargoyles' castle and had it reconstructed atop his skyscraper in the town of Manhattan Island in New York City. But Goliath and the other Gargoyles didn't know that Xanatos was joining forces with Darth Xenomus and Lord Drakkon, who are with Lilo, Stitch, Angel and Twilight Sparkle's most hated enemies known as Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa and their goons, but Lord Drakkon and Xanatos have prepared a lot of scary and macabre surprises for the Gargoyles and our heroes. The castle having thus "risen above the clouds", the six gargoyles of the clan awake with our friends watching over them. In trying to adjust to their new world, they are aided by an NYPD officer, Elisa Maza, and quickly come into conflict with Xanatos and Lord Drakkon. In addition to dealing with the gargoyles' and our heroes attempts to adjust to modern New York City, the series also incorporated Drakkon's evil plots with various supernatural threats to their safety and to the world at large. Episode List The following episodes are going to be in every Lilo & Stitch's Adventures Movie and by Toonwriter with the dialogue in the beginning by Keith David: One thousand years ago, superstition and the sword ruled. It was a time of darkness. It was a world of fear. It was the age of the gargoyles. Stone by day, warriors by night, were betrayed by the humans we had sworn to protect, frozen in stone by a magic spell for a thousand years. Now, here in Manhattan, with the help of Lilo and Stitch, their ohana, the Mane Six and all their friends, the spell is broken, and we live again! To face the diabolical intentions of the evil Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa, they are defenders of the night. They are Gargoyles! Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Trivia *Nani Pelekai, David, Candace Flynn, Jeremy Johnson, Phoenix Wright, Maya Fey, Apollo Justice, Athena Cykes, Miles Edgeworth, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Goofy, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby Vanderquack, Chip, Dale, Gadget Hackwrench, Monterey Jack, Zipper, Foxglove, Launchpad McQuack, Darkwing Duck, Gosalyn Mallard, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Lucario, Keldeo, Zorua, Zoroark, Meloetta, Misty, Brock, Tracey Sketchit, Togepi, Spectra Phantom, Azurill, May, Manaphy, Max, Jirachi, Molly Hale, Teddiursa, Dawn, Piplup, Shaymin, Iris, Axew, Cilan, Pansage, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, Dedenne, Pichu Brothers, Korrina and her Lucario, Lillie, Snowy, Lana, Popplio, Mallow, Steenee, Kiawe, Turtonator, Sophocles, Togedemaru, Rotom Dex, Verity and her Piplup, Sorrel and his Lucario, Ritchie, Sparky, Rini, Diana, Brendan, Chestnut, Hilda, Lil' Shocker, Paul, Bulla, Trip, Raichu, Lovrina, Alain, Mairin, Gladion, Cross, the Street Sharks, the DigiDestined and their Digimon, Dan Kuso, Runo Misaki, Shun Kazami, Gunz Lazar, Marucho Marukura, Alice Gehabich, Julie Makimoto, Mira Clay, Ace Grit, Baron Letloy, Jake Vallory, Fabia Sheen, Ren Krawler, Rafe, Paige, Yugi Moto, Joey Wheeler, Téa Gardner, Tristan Taylor, Mai Valentine, Duke Devlin, Serenity Wheeler, Mako Tsunami, Espa Roba, Rebecca Hawkins, Bakura Ryou, Seto Kaiba, Mokuba Kaiba, Kikyo, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuga, Rock Lee, Neji Hyuga, Tenten, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi, Sai, Kakashi Hatake, Might Guy, Misaki Suzuhara, Hatoko Kobayashi, Kotaro Kobayashi, Tamayo Kizaki, Kiki, Jiji, Bugs Bunny, Lola Bunny, Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, the Nerdlucks, Woody Woodpecker, Natalie Blackstone, Hannah Whitehouse, Hilary Marigold, Emily, Kelsey, Lily, April, Chloe, Candy, Pop, Maya Henderson, Rachel Woods, Clara Greendale, Mackenzie Mack, Natalie Hartford, Regina Hartford, Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, Meta Knight, King Dedede, Escargoon, Shining Armor, Princess Cadance, Flurry Heart, Star Swirl the Bearded, Mage Meadowbrook, Somnambula, Flash Magnus, Mistmane, Rockhoof, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Mega Man, Roll, Proto Man, Rush, Dr. Light, his Robot Masters, the Sailor Scouts, the Mew Mews, the Blue Knight, the X-Men and the Alliance of Evil guest star in this show. *''DuckTales'', Chip 'n Dale: Rescue Rangers, Darkwing Duck, and Gargoyles all aired on The Disney Afternoon. *The Lilo & Stitch series, the Mickey Mouse movies, DuckTales, Chip 'n Dale: Rescue Rangers, Darkwing Duck, and Gargoyles were all created by Disney. Category:TV series Category:Toonwriter Category:Lilo & Stitch's Adventures series